A smart home environment may include sensors that monitor various aspects of an environment such as a home. The smart home environment may include devices that include speakers. The speakers may be used to convey information to users and other occupants of the smart home environment. An alarm system of the smart home environment may use the speakers to sound an alarm, for example, when an occupant enters a home and has not disabled the alarm system. The alarm may sound until the occupant disables the alarm system, for example, by entering a PIN code. The speakers may also be used to report on hazardous conditions detected in the home or the tripping of entry way or motion sensors positioned throughout the home.
The speaker may be able to play audio at different volumes. The volume used for various types of audio, such as alarms when the home is entered and hazardous conditions, may be preset in the device, and may be adjusted by the user using a volume control. This may result in the speaker being too loud or too quiet, for example, disturbing occupants of a room unnecessarily, or being inaudible to occupants in the home when attempting to inform them of a hazardous condition.